battlebots2fandomcom-20200215-history
Stinger
Stinger is a battlebot that competed in seasons 1 and 2 of the Battlebots reboot. It had 6 wheel drive; more than most other bots. Its weapons were a set of lifting forks, as well as a variety of heavy plated metal wedges. The wedges were hinged and could slightly move to flip opponents over. The weapons are weak because "the emphasis of the bot is placed around the drive" (said by YouTuber Mechanical Ninjineer). Stinger may have seemed a very weak bot but was nobody's stepping stone, being able to control just about any bot it faced. Stinger also had a flamethrower, to flame opponents while pushing them around. For Season 2, Stinger got a minibot called Flicker or Flinger (it was hard to tell what the announcers called it) and when it used its thick wedge, it ran with 4 wheels instead of 6. Stinger was also called "The Spinner Killer", but didn't compete in Season 3. Season 1 Stinger's first ever fight was against Captain Shrederator a full body spinner. Team Stinger decided to use their heavy wedge with antennae extensions to take the forceful hits dished out by Shrederator. The fight started with Shrederator getting up to full speed quickly, and Stinger squared itself up to Shrederator. Stinger and Captain Shrederator collided, with Stinger using its scoop to send Shrederator flying over the top of itself. After this hit Captain Shrederator had ripped off part of Stinger's front right wheel, sending shrapnel everywhere. Stinger pushed Shrederator into the screws with one shot and Capt. Shrederator landed a shot on Stinger's wedge that flung both bots into the opposite arena screws. Shrederator kept bouncing off of the walls of the battlebox until it hit Stinger, sending it across the arena. Stinger lifted Shrederator onto its side so it rolled into the wall. Stinger lined up Captain Shederator, pushed it into the wall, and flipped it onto its back, where it couldn't self-right. Stinger tried to help Shrederator self-right, but couldn't and took the KO win in 1:12. Stinger advanced and got the 5 seed, facing the articulated dome spinner and lifting arms of Warhead. For this fight Stinger again went with their heavy wedge with an extra panel to help protect the bot from Warhead's spinner. The fight started with Warhead running out and attacking Stinger, and Stinger pushing and flipping Warhead on its head. Warhead drove around upside-down on its weapon, and Stinger rammed Warhead and almost flipped it back on its right side, but didn't. Warhead self-righted and was flipped back upside-down and thrown into the screws again by Stinger. Warhead got gnarled up by the screws and started to smoke. Stinger then rammed Warhead once, twice and the count started on the flipped over Warhead. The referee said 10 and Warhead used its spinner and ground the floor of the Battlebox, proving that it is still functional. Warhead almost self-righted but Stinger flicked it aside again. Stinger then let the pulverizer hit Warhead a few times, and also got flipped over but self-righted nicely. At this point Stinger's back right wheel was gnarled and half off of the bot. Season 2 Stinger's first fight in Season 2 was against the 48 inch diameter vertical spinning disk of Nightmare.